prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC08
is the 8th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 445th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Ai also called Ai-Chan has been born. Synopsis The episode first begins with Makoto appearing in the screen dancing as then people were happy seeing her, for a far place, Makoto happened to be seeing people talking about her and then from behind Mana was there with her friends cheering about then she got easily annoyed by Mana as she was always cheering. Then she got questioned by Alice about her career as an idol. Then they all went to Joe's Cure Lovead shop. As they saw many different Cure Loveads, they all saw an egg with hearts. As then it was shining making them see a cute baby fairy. After seeing Ai being born, Mana was shouting making everyone feel surprised, then Dabyi turned into her human form and was saying to Makoto to leave after they left everyone felt sad. After spending time with Ai, she began to cry and was making people annoyed as then in Ai's hand there was a Cure Lovead and made everyone curious of what it was, then Mana took it and putted in her Lovely Commune to proof what it was then from the Commune and a bottle field with milk came'' (as Cure Vitan)'' and putted on Ai's mouth and was smiling and was eating Lance's ear. Then after hugging her they spotted wings in Ai, and were surprised after that Joe came as he smiled because he saw them with Ai. Then Makoto also came as she saw Joe and Ai, and after seeing Ai smiling at her she just had to smile back because she was happy. Then Joe also said it was good to take a walk outside since the Ai was getting bored. Then they had been going outside but with Ai crying people got annoyed. Then they had trying to give the bottle with milk but nothing had come. Then from another place, someone was trying to get sleep but he couldn't sleep because of Ai shouting then, Marmo was trying to turn him into a Jikochū making that possible as then Jikochū sheeps were there. Ai after seeing was starting to cry but then Mana gently putted her in a safe place and turned into a Cure as the others also. They started to fight but then the Jikochū sheep was making them sleep, Marmo then accidently also got to sleep as also the Cures. They were sleeping accept Ai who had been crying as then she shouted loud and made the Cures wake up and perform their attacks to defeat the Jikochū which had succeeded. After all that fight everyone was back to normal as then Makoto started to understand how carrying worked, then everyone felt proud of their job of caring for Ai, as they had been working together. Major events *Ai makes her first appearance. *MakoPi said Mana's name for the first time. Trivia *The Cure Lovead which makes a bottle with milk is similar to the Cure Vitan which serves Chiffon to eat from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *In Joe's Lovead shop, Mana spotted a case with many Cure Loveads and with different colors, which tells there are more Cure Loveads. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes